The Soul Plan
by AndroB
Summary: Xover wBuffy & Angel. Buffy and her friends along with Angel and Cordelia have to go to Hogwarts and help out with Dumbledore. The only problem? They aren't sure what he has up his sleeve.
1. The Meeting

Buffy Summers

I slowly walked through the cemetery checking for vampires. Some girls go on dates on Friday nights while I spend mine patrolling for vampires and other demons. There are days when I find myself almost wishing for big bads of the past like Glory. Keyword there is almost. I personally prefer the quietness that is Sunnydale and only having to deal with Warren and the usual amount of demons.

"Spike," I called out as I turned around.

He was nearby I could sense. My guess was that he was not more than 3 feet away at the most. " I know you're here," I said.

Spike came out from behind a tree and gave me one of his trademark smirks. "Slayer," he hissed.

"Cut it out!" I replied not buying his I'm-evil act.

"I wasn't following you," Spike informed me.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked as I leaned against one of the cold headstones.

"Taking a leisurely walk," he replied.

I simply rolled my eyes and glared at him. Spike never runs into me on accident. He always has a reason—to annoy me. "OK, fine. Giles wanted me to find you and tell you to meet him at the magic shop," Spike explained.

I groaned. I really don't have time for this. "You are so full of it. If what you are saying is true why didn't Giles call me before I went on patrol or come find me himself?" I questioned.

Spike just shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with Giles not being able to track you as efficiently as me," Spike replied.

I walked along with Spike to the Magic Box. "Remind again why your coming with?" I asked.

It was bad enough he could track me for miles much less follow me to the Magic Box. "Giles wanted me to be at the Scooby meeting. Don't even ask me why," Spike answered.

What's so important that Giles had to interrupt my nightly patrol?

Angel

I walked into the Hyperion Hotel after Gunn and I had defeated the Aoc'oc demon. I found Cordelia staring at the phone. "How's Conner?" I asked.

"Asleep," she replied without looking up.

"What's up?" I questioned as I sat down on the couch.

"Giles called while you were gone," she told me.

"It's not Buffy, is it?" I asked.

She had just been brought back. I couldn't lose her again so soon. Sure, I'd moved on but that didn't mean that I didn't care about her. "It's not Buffy," Cordelia confirmed. "It's—I don't really know how to put this."

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Let's just say we are gonna have to make an emergency trip to Sunnydale. Giles is having an important meeting we can't miss."

"We?" I questioned.

"Yeah…um…I'm important too, you know. People in this world need me just as much as they need you!" Cordelia complained.

"Mmm—hmm…" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, hitting me lightly on the shoulder with a notebook. I have to pay for my comments when it comes to Cordelia. I looked at the desk, spotting a baby rattle, and a thought struck me. "What about Conner? He can't just be left alone--"

"Wesley's watching him," Cordelia assured me.

I nodded, knowing my son would be fine with Wes. "So…" I said thoughtfully. "When exactly do we need to get going?"

"Now," she replied, gathering up a few papers. "We already have a plane waiting for us and we should arrive in Sunnydale at about 2:00 in the morning. Now, c'mon!"

I felt like I was being rushed—this had better be one important meeting, or someone is really going to get it from me.

The plane landed a few hours later at an airport near Sunnydale. Cordelia and I stepped off the plane and looked around for Giles, who was supposed to pick us up. If he doesn't show up, I'm calling this whole thing a hoax.

Cordelia and I walked into the Magic Box and saw that all of the scoobies were already there. "Giles, I was beginning to wonder what happened to you!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I had to make sure Angel and Cordelia made it here," Giles replied.

"So what's this all about? You never told me on the phone," Cordelia said as she took a seat.

I looked around and spotted Spike, the most annoying vampire to ever exist. "What's _HE_ doing here?" I asked as I pointed at him.

Watch this emergency meeting be about Spike. "I felt he should be here," Giles told me.

"Now onto the subject of this meeting. The headmaster of Hogwarts is an old friend of mine--" Giles began.

"Really? That's so neat! I would love to attend school there—except I don't need a wand to do magic," Willow rambled.

Willow does that sometimes when she gets excited. There are two types of witches. The kind that uses wands are more common. The other type, known as varitas, is rare and that's the type of witch that Willow is. Anyway, Hogwarts doesn't accept varitas'. Mostly because they can learn on their own. "As I was saying, Dumbledore and I are friends. He has asked for help defeating Voldemort. 3 of you will be student professors and the rest of you will be students," Giles continued.

"How long will we be gone?" I asked.

Wes, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn could probably handle Conner for a week or two but more than that, I'm not sure. "I have no idea," Giles replied.

"I would love to help but I can't go," I told him.

I'm sure Buffy and the other scoobies can manage without me. "Angel! I'm sure Connor'll be fine!" Cordelia argued.

"I can stay in LA and take care of him," Spike piped up.

I stood up and glared at him. Why would Spike want to help me out. _HE_ hated me. "I don't give a piss about what happens at Hogwarts. Or to you lot for that matter," Spike explained.

"All right. If he starts crying and nothing seems to calm him down, just put on your game face and he'll calm down," I advised.

Spike snickered. "You have one demented kid, peaches," he told me.

"What kind of demon is Voldemort?" Buffy questioned.

"He's a wizard who wants Harry Potter dead. We are going to protect him and the other students. We don't even know what Voldemort plans to do just yet," Giles replied.

"Why are we so worried about this dude? Seems like a waste of time for a human," Andrew said.

"He could try to destroy the world. We have no idea what he'll do once Harry is dead," Giles told us.

"Why can't we all be teachers? That would be a blast! Being a student—not so much," Cordy commented.

"You don't even know where Giles is gonna put you," I replied.

"I know Giles," she said.

"Now for your assignments," Giles began, interrupting our conversation. "Andrew, Anya, and Xander will be our student professors and the rest of you—Angel, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia will be undercover students so that it isn't obvious that we're protecting Harry Potter."

"If I'm a student I'm so not doing any homework. Especially not any Xander gives me. I know he used to be my boyfriend but I don't take orders from ex-boyfriends!" Cordy ranted.

She does this sometimes. I think the scoobies bring out the worst in her. "Cordelia, it is 16-year old work—you'll be fine, trust me," Giles said.

"Sure it's below my grade level, but HELLO! Not a witch here! I'm not even the type Willow is. I'm just the vision girl--"

"Which is exactly why we need you," Giles told her.

"I know—but how exactly am I supposed to do all their wand crap and memorize their spells? It's not gonna be simple like hocus pocus!"

"Cordelia, just don't stress out. You mostly want to focus on the big bad while at Hogwarts. But, I advise you to learn at the same time. You'll need to learn magic to use on Voldemort. Besides, you can't really fail, seeing as your only an 'undercover' student," Giles tried to cool Cordy down.

"What about you? Where do you fit into all of this?" Anya asked.

"I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Giles replied.

"Oh ho! You sure get around. First a librarian and now a teacher. I'm okay with it as long as you make sure I have no homework and I get an automatic A," Cordy said.

"No can do," he told her.

Same old Giles. I've missed him. Wesley has changed but he'll never be a Giles. "What about our money?" Anya asked suddenly.

"What?" Giles questioned.

"How are we supposed to make any money or keep customers if The Magic Box is closed for months?" Anya clarified.

"I have someone watching over it," Giles told her.

"So when do we leave mi amigo?" Andrew asked.

"August 15th. We have to there early," Giles said.

"I really don't look forward to this trip. Especially since Deadboy is coming." Xander remarked.

I don't understand why Xander refuses to see me as a good guy. I know I can go evil but still—I'm one of the good guys.


	2. School Blues

Draco Malfoy

"Ugh! It is not meant for me to see the beginning of this show! I've seen this episode four times, but every time I come in during the theme song!" Blaise complained.

We were sitting on my bed, watching TV, and eating animal crackers to celebrate our last day of freedom. Tomorrow we'd be on the train to Hogwarts. Blaise is my best friend, and every year he spends the night at my house on the day before school starts so we can catch the train together.

I had just changed the channel to see the newest episode of Wiz-Kidz of the Future, and the theme song had just come on. "Have you really seen this four times without seeing the beginning?" I questioned.

"Yes! Can you believe my luck?" Blaise screamed, frustrated.

Somehow, I couldn't believe this. Blaise has a history of exaggerating a bit when he's upset. He's probably only seen it twice. "So…what happens?" I asked since I'd never seen it before.

"Well, Liam and Lila have this big fight because Lila was caught by Liam kissing Maurice--"

"I knew they liked each other!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, well Liam hated it. He got so, so made at her, and now they aren't speaking. Meanwhile, Ronda and Holly are teaching Mandy how to ride a bike and at the end Ronda and Liam get into a huge fight. Liam punches Ronda and it's just over," Blaise explained.

Just as Blaise was explaining why Liam and Ronda got into a fight, my mum stepped into my room. "Mum! I was getting the 411 of Wiz-Kidz of the Future!" I complained.

"Sorry—I'm only going to be a minute. I'm just reminding you boys not to stay up too late. Summer's over."

"Mum, summer's not officially over until I enter the doors of Hogwarts," I said.

"Honey, you still need to get into bed at a decent hour or you'll be grumpy tomorrow."

"No, I won't!" I argued. "Besides, mum, I can sleep on the train!"

"Oh, and since when have you ever slept on the train?" Mum questioned.

"All the time. Four or five times," I lied.

Blaise snickered beside me so I elbowed him. "Yeah, he really has," he said to back me up.

"Anyways, if I did fall asleep, you wouldn't know it," I told her.

"Yes, I know that, but it's not in your character, and whenever I ask you about it, you tell me I'm nuts," she replied.

_Oh, she's good._ I thought a moment. "Well…I lie a lot, you know. How do you know I was telling the truth?" I asked.

She sighed. "Are you ever going to agree with me?" she questioned.

"No," I snapped.

"Fine," she said, "But please get some sleep—you, too, Blaise."

She walked away, shutting the door behind her. "Your mum…" Blaise mumbled a few moments later.

"Is what?" I questioned.

"Well, let's see…she's overprotective, annoying, an interference to everyone, a--"

"Well, gee, Blaise, if you don't like me just say so!" I said, grabbing a handful of animal crackers.

"I'm talking about your mum here, bro," Blaise replied, also grabbing a handful.

"I know, but my mum is a huge part of me! Without her, I wouldn't be here!" I told him.

"Yeah, but you trash your dad all the time, and, I hate to break it to you, but it would be kinda hard for you to be here without him, too," Blaise pointed out.

"That was SO not my point," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Then, what WAS your point?" Blaise challenged, taking a bite out of a lion-shaped cracker.

"My point is," I said, "that I don't like people trashing my mum. She's a nice lady, really, once you get to know her."

Blaise laughed. "And your dad…?" He questioned.

"My dad…oh, please, don't even go there," I told him, not wanting to trash my dad at the moment.

Blaise know I'm not that fond of my dad, and I think he wants to hear me really trash him—he's always asking about my dad. He knows that I'm just bursting to say something about him, especially after pretending to be fond of him during school. "Guess we'd better get to bed before your mum comes back here," Blaise commented after a little while.

I laughed bitterly. "Since when have you and I ever done anything my mum told us to do? She knows we won't go to bed, anyway. She just likes to say it is all," I explained to him. "So…where were we? Ah, yes! You were giving me the 411 of Wiz-Kidz of the Future."

Blaise then continued to explain the episode. Too bad we'd be on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow…

Buffy Summers

August 15th came before I could blink. I really didn't look forward to this. Like Cordy said, _"I've already been to school."_

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Train?" Willow supplemented with a casual shrug.

"Floo powder," Giles answered.

"What flew?" Cordelia questioned.

"Floo powder," Giles repeated as if he were talking to a room full of 2 year olds.

I don't like the sound of that. It sounds iffy. A little too iffy for my tastes. "And how will this take us to Hogwarts?" I asked.

It's probably something like '_you eat it and then do the hokey pokey and dance all around_!'

"You sprinkle it over your head and say 'Hogwarts'" Giles explained.

"But that's not allowed!" Willow exclaimed. " I read it in Hogwarts: A History. Made for interesting reading after--"

"Of course you did," I grumbled.

Willow was the model student. She never turned in anything late. She always did better than me on tests back in High School. "Dumbledore's allowing us to do it this way so we don't have to take a train ride over there!" Giles stated.

Great, getting somewhere through magic powder. Sounds fun. "Buffy'll go first followed by Angel, Cordelia, Willow, Xander, Andrew, Anya, and then I'll go," Giles ordered.

He handed me some white powder. "Hogwarts!" I shouted shakily.

The room began to spin—faster and faster until I thought I would be sick. Finally, I found myself in a hallway. There was a stone gargoyle in front of me. "If I had of went here, school would've been fun," I mumbled.

"Aaah!" I screamed feeling a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Angel along with Cordelia. "Jumpy much?" she questioned.

"Creepy much?" I retorted.

"Who's creepy?" Willow asked as she arrived.

Before I could reply, the gargoyle moved. "What DID you do?" Cordy asked Willow.

"Nothing," Willow replied as we walked into the room.

"Sure, nothing bad happens in here. If it does, I'm so blaming Giles," Cordelia grumbled.

"B, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Faith said.

Faith! Millions of questions ran through my head. "Really?" I asked. "What are you…? Why are you…?"

I trailed off as I lost my ability to form words. "Wes told me I was needed here. He got a call from Dumbledore 'bout some big bad. Said I was to be an undercover student," Faith explained.

"You're supposed to be in Sunnydale slaying vamps not here," I replied when I found my voice.

"That's what you think," Faith said smugly. "Fred, Lorne, and Spike are in Sunnydale right now patrolling."

"What about my son?" Angel exclaimed.

I glanced at Angel. Conner was everything to him. I could see that now. "Relax," Cordy soothed.

"He's in Sunnydale with Dawn. She agreed to baby-sit him. Plus, it made it easier for Wes and Gunn to manage Angel Investigations," Faith explained.

Angel crossed his arms clearly looking upset. "Just you wait until Giles finds out what a bad little Slayer you've been!" Cordelia snapped.

Faith snickered. "Or maybe Giles just didn't get the memo that I was the Slayer for this job and not B. I mean obviously Dumbledore wanted me! He did call me after all!"

Willow rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself that sounded like, ' Talk about immature.'

"Good. You're all here," a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere.

He sat down at his desk and folded his hands. He didn't look anything like what I'd imagined. For one, he looked as if he was 90 years old. "I need your names so Professor McGonagall can put them on the list for the sorting ceremony," he said.

"Angel O'Conner, Cordelia Chase, Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Summers, and Faith…" Angel trailed off not knowing Faith's last name.

Come to think of it, I don't think even Giles knows it. "Ryan," Faith supplied.

"Mind explaining why she's here?" Cordy asked pointing to Faith. "And Faith Ryan? That sounds dumb!"

"I like it. Besides my mom named me not you. Not to mention the fact that I'm being truthful unlike Angel here!" Faith stated.

"Just make up a last name!" Willow replied impatiently.

"Fine…how about Adams?" Faith inquired.

"Better," Cordelia approved.

I couldn't help grinning. I had forgot how funny Cordelia could be. "Now that's cleared up we can get onto business. First, you are to act as transfer students from California School of Magic. Anything you discover or find out that's related to Voldemort will be reported to me immediately understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" we all replied.

He's like an older Giles—no nonsense. No wonder they're friends. Dumbledore then waved his wand and with a few words 5 cups appeared before us. "You'll drink this so that you will look like a group of 16 year olds. Then I'll escort you to your temporary dorms. After the sorting you will be sleeping in the dorm of the house you've been sorted into," he explained.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "You mean there's a chance I could be separated from my friends?"

I really don't want to be stuck with a bunch of strangers and not be able to talk to anyone I know. "There's a chance of that—yes," replied Dumbledore.

"Well that's good. I hope I get into the house with the best schedule!" Cordy mused.

We then each took a cup and drank the liquid. I gulped mine down and immediately regretted my decision. My throat felt as if it was on fire. It felt like I had just had too much spicy salsa. Definitely not of the good. I made a face and coughed. "This is awful!" Cordelia screeched.

"You think getting younger is a pleasant experience?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, yeah!" Cordy replied.

"The potion should kick in around September 1st. It's a slow working potion so that it will last longer. Now, Willow, Faith and Buffy you will follow me to your room. Cordelia and Angel, wait for someone to come and get you," Dumbledore stated.


	3. Draco's Taunting

**Angel**

"AAAh!"

I woke up to the sound of Cordelia screaming her lungs off. It was almost worse than waking up to Connor's screams. "What's wrong?" I asked as I got up.

"I de-aged!" she exclaimed.

"It's about time. After all today's the day we get sorted. Are you going to come out of that bathroom?" I asked.

So she's 16 again. I don't understand why she's making such a big deal about it. I thought every girl dreamed about being 16 again or at least looking 16. "I'll come out just so _you_ can see my hair!" Cordy exclaimed.

Cordelia came out looking exactly like she had when I first met her. "What's wrong with your hair?" I questioned.

I didn't see anything wrong with her hair—I mean it wasn't the wrong color or anything like that. "It's long. And. I. Hate. It. I liked it better short. That's why I cut it!" she ranted.

"Whatever!" I mumbled.

I wondered what I looked like. Luckily, I didn't have to wonder too long. "Why don't you look like you did back in the 1700s?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You look like a younger version of Angel and not like Liam. And I look like actual 16-year-old Cordy!" Cordelia clarified.

I shrugged. I had no idea why I didn't look Liamish. " Guess the potion works differently on vampires," I supplied.

"We better get going Angel, the sorting ceremony's about to start!" Cordelia said.

"I just got up!"

"Yeah and it's 8 O'clock already. I thought you were going to sleep through the ceremony!"

"And you chose to notice your hair at 8 O'clock?" I questioned.

She makes absolutely no sense sometimes. "That and my new hair was getting on my nerves!"

As we made our way to the Great Hall, I wondered which house I would be sorted in and how we were to be sorted. Dumbledore left that little detail out.

We stood with all the first years. I hated to admit it but I felt a little nervous. "When I call your name, put on the hate and sit on the stool," a lady by the name of McGonagall said.

A hat sorts us? That's much easier than what I thought! I thought they might sort us by how well we fought a type of demon.

I glanced over at Willow, Buffy, and Faith. Willow had long hair again and Buffy looked good. I mean her hair was shorter and looked nice. "This year we have 5 transfer students," McGonagall announced.

We were the only 5 left to be sorted. "These students are 6th years from California School of Magic. Adams, Faith," she called out.

Faith walked up to the stool with a grin. A mere second later the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

"Chase, Cordelia!"

Cordelia took longer than Faith to sort. The hat finally chose to put her in Gryffindor. "O'Connor, Angel!"

I slowly walked up to the hat feeling a sense of dread. I carefully placed the hat on and sat down. "Ah, a vampire. Now I've sorted everything," I heard a voice say.

"What? How'd—? " I thought.

"I can hear both your thought and the monster's thoughts. Now where to put you? You'd make a fair Gryffindor but you don't belong there!" the hat said.

"I don't?" I thought.

"No. **SLYTHERIN!**" it shouted.

I walked over to the cheering table and sat down between a group of boys. That's when I noticed him. ' _No he wouldn't!'_ I thought.

Yet there Spike was plain as day. "Spike?" I questioned grabbing him.

I realized it wasn't him a little too late. I got an earful, too, which wasn't exactly what anyone could call pleasant.

"Whoa! Too much physical contact there, man! What are you trying to do? Start up a fight or what?" he bellowed.

A moment's pause as my skin heated up. "Oh—wait!" he finally laughed. "You must be the exchange dork! Duh—who else would have such poor manners in the ever-so-popular Slytherin house! Now, we expect such behavior to maybe appear in Gryffindors at times, but never in Slytherins, my friend."

Two fat boys to his left smirked as the two across from him slightly frowned. He went on. "So tell me, mate, that's what you call a 'California hello?' You simply grab someone by the front and yell 'SPIKE' into their eardrums? Nice try, but News flash, Mr. Exchange, here in England if you want a friend that's certainly not the way to do it. It's much more proper to introduce yourself. Come up to a person and say 'Hell0—how are you? I'm great—you? My name is—oh, I'm sorry, now I'm the improper one! I didn't catch your name. What was it now?" he questioned.

"Angel," I supplied quite proudly.

"No, really, mate—your name?" he snickered, clearly not wanting my name to be so girlish.

I could hear it now. "Angel," I calmly repeated for him.

"That's sweet, but I'm not your Angel, and anyways it's not polite to keep your peers on the edge of their seat just to find out something as simple as a name. C'mon, your name has got to be better than Angel—unless it's Dayshay—but that's a whole other story," he explained.

I clenched my fists, ready to give this kid a good punch for annoyance. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath to release my anger—or, at least, some of it.

"My name," I said, "is Angel O'Connor."

The boy raised an eyebrow once more. I scowled. "Angel O'Connor! My name is Angel Christina O'Connor! How many times do you need to hear it—you—you—?"

Okay, for the younger readers out there, I'm not going to let you hear the rest of what I said. I kind of lost my cool and cursed the boy. "Two things," he snickered when I finished insulting him. "One, that mouth of yours needs cleaned out. My parents don't even allow me to use language like that—how did you even learn that last word?"

Bugger—how did I see this speech coming? I tell you! I sat in the wrong place! "You have a very, very, filthy mouth. Two, who gave you a Nancy name like that? Oh—wait, excuse me, _two_, Nancy names like that?"

I saw that one coming, too. The boy cracked up laughing, obviously pleased with himself. "Hmm…let me think…when I was born, my little brother, Shelby, named me cause he was mad that _he_ got stuck with a girl name," I said.

"That explains it!" the boy replied in a snotty tone.

I rolled my eyes. "That was called sarcasm, you dipstick! I didn't have a brother. I had a sister named Kathy—"

"You _sure_ that she was girl and not really a boy?" he interrupted.

I banged my fist on the table so hard my hand turned blood red. I was pissed. "**SHUT THE—SHUT THE—OH, WHATEVER! JUST SHUT UP!** Look, you—you evil, demented creature from the underworld, who do you _think_ named me? My parents, okay? Who the—who else would?"

He laughed at my anger. "Having trouble not cussing me out, eh?" he chuckled. "It's a common problem with me. Don't sweat it. It's okay—happens to the best of us!"

"Mmm-hmm…." I replied.

He went on. "Anyways, what parents you had! They must've had their hearts set on the name Angel Christina whether their baby was a boy or a girl. They didn't really care when you came out a boy. They just HAD to name you Angel Christina. No wonder you transferred—couldn't show your face on America any longer, huh? Thought that boys with Nancy names were hot in England, eh? Guess you didn't do your research correctly."

"Now, my other theory on your name is that your parents thought you were going to be a girl so they didn't have a boy name picked out for you and you got stuck with a Nancy name. Whatever the story, you have the name Angel Christina. Now, who were they now?"

Before I could reply, he went on just like the energizer bunny. "Must've not been very good, huh? My parents are awesome! Top at the Ministry, too, mind you. And they give great gifts. Got me on the Hogwarts Slytherin Quidditch team and bought me the Nimbus 2001. Narcissa and Lucius—you've probably heard of them, no?"

"Actually, I haven't. And I didn't even catch your better-than-mine-name, either," I piped in.

"Name's Malfoy."

I snickered until he went on. "Draco Malfoy."

"I see," I replied. "Means, if I recall back to my Latin days, Dragon, no?"

"Correct—hey, guys! The exchange Angel actually does have a bit of brain between his two ears!"

I fumed. "Yeah, well, Dragon isn't much a name either," I snapped back. "Especially with the Bad Faith that follows it. Seriously, Dragon of Bad Faith? Your parents aren't much either."

"Watch your mouth, my little Angel—you'll turn into Potty and his filthy lot before any Slytherin even considers accepting you," he threatened coolly and calmly.

I really wished at that moment that I had listened to Faith about changing my name. I forgot how harsh school could actually be. But it was all said and done now. I'd already been sorted, so my name had already been called out as 'O'Connor, Angel'. And it's gonna haunt me all year long by a little annoying twit who thinks he's proper when in reality he isn't. Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of him! Draco Malfoy made me miss the rest of the sorting and got my blood boiling. That has got to be a record.

You know what? I don't even know where Cordy or Buffy got sorted into. All I know is that I'm stuck in this stupid house full of an unhealthy looking crowd of people in which I can see Faith sitting at the other end of. Bugger. Saving the world just got weirder. I never knew walking into this that I'd have to relive putting up with tough crowds and school bullies. I thought I got through with that 100 years ago. Luckily, because of my grandchilde, Spike, I know exactly how to handle this type of situation. If I insult him back, I'm just going to get hit harder with something more cruel and harsh to get to my emotions.

Not that I'm emotional. I'm just saying…you know….how this would work if I were to be an emotional man. But I'm not, okay? Is that clear? Good. The last thing I need is people running around and telling everyone that Angel Christina O'Connor is emotional.

I sat back with no reply, thinking that the Dragon of Bad Faith as well as manners would believe that he'd gotten the best of me. And it worked. For a while, anyway. "Oh…Christina…." He taunted towards the end of the feast, "Could you pass me a small piece of cake?"

I rolled my eyes. "You can reach it," I said flatly and coldly.

He was, after all, right next to me, and anything I could reach, he could reach as well. "Please, Christy—I asked sweetly didn't I?" he snickered in a sickenly girly voice.

I felt like throwing up. And on him, too. "No," I repeated in a calmer voice than before so he wouldn't think he'd made me angry.

He pretended to pout. "Aww—Christina's not a nice little girl. Good thing I'm not crushing on you, sweet heart," he smiled.

I felt my face turn red again. Ugh! That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! "Oh. My. Gosh! You never quit! I don't see how you even have friends—you just choose to be everyone's enemy before you let anyone give you the chance. We could've been friends, Draco. We could've, but you know why we're not? Because you are an insulting brat who never shuts up!

"I have tried to be nice. I really have, because I'm new to this school and all. But you have just pushed me over my limit, and let me be the first to tell you, I don't let ANYONE push me around and tell me what to do. You got that?

"Oh, and one last thing before you run off to the headmaster or the teachers of this school. You will not take advantage of me, and you won't call me Christina or Christy. My name is Angel. Christina is only my middle name. Plus, I don't want people knowing about it. Would you like it if people went around spilling your middle name? I bet with all the pride you hold that you'd hate it.

"So if you tell so much as one other soul in this world about my name, I promise I will snap your little neck so hard your friends will have nightmares about your horrible, horrible death. You understand me?"

The blonde boy simple smiled again once I finished my threats. How annoying! He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't care if everyone knew my middle name. They aren't Nancy names like yours," he replied slowly and softly. " I will push you, Angel. I will push you till you go home crying to your Mummy and Daddy. I'm not taking your threat."

He stopped for a moment and thought hard. I waited for his next sneaky and sly move. "Now, as for that whole Christina issue—"

"Draco Malfoy, I mean it. You tell a soul and you die!" I threatened again to make myself clear.

He chuckled. "Oh, really? You know, back when I was 13, you would've scared me out of my wits by saying that. But, I'm not thirteen anymore, Angela. I'm older. Wiser. Braver. And I don't bloody believe you. So, wait here one second for me. My friend, Blaise Zabini, is Hispanic and at the other end of the table with a few of his Hispanic Slytherin friends. Let me go get him so I can test your threat out.

"If I'm right, nothing will happen at all, 'cept a little blushing. If I'm wrong, I die right here and now, in front of the entire school. In front of Dumbledore. In front of Snape. In front of everyone. And everyone will have seen you do it, so you'll go to Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life," he finished happily as I raised my eyebrow.

"Look, mate, I didn't say I'd kill you right here and now—"

"Whatever! You did too, whether you deny it or not. Now excuse me while I go get my friend Blaise!"

He turned and walked off down to the other end of the table. I shook my head and clenched my fists, hoping that Draco Malfoy would not return.

Perhaps Draco and Blaise are tight friends and they will have a lot to talk about. Perhaps they'll talk, laugh, and insult so many other weird people that they'll forget all about me…

Guess what? They sure are great friends, but they didn't forget about me. It took less than five minutes for our little Dragon to return with his Hispanic friend. "Okay, Blaise, I want to show you the guy who—oh, wait, excuse me—the girl who claims we could've been friends," he mocked as he approached me.

"This is Angela Christina O'Connor. She a bit moody and unfriendly, though, so I'd try to keep away from her."

His friend smiled slightly, but I could tell he didn't entirely approve of Draco's taunting. "You know," I said. "My first name is Angel—not Angela. If you are going to extend my name, at least make it a guy name. Like, for example, oh I don't know—Angelus!"

"Yeah, but then it's not as funny," He explained.

I faked a huge smile. "Of course—yeh have to make it funny, you know," I replied sourly.

He nodded. "Yeah—but anyway, Blaise, I just wanted you to be aware we know have an Angel looking out for us here in Slytherin. Plus, it's hilarious that he actually thought I was willing to have such a girly friend. Sorry, Angel, but if I wanna hang with a girl, I think I can find a real one instead of a fake one like you."

Draco once again turned around and left me alone. Except this time he didn't return. I finally had peace and Quiet. Hopefully I would never see Draco Malfoy again…


End file.
